inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Tis Cabbage... and sum Pasta
Tis Cabbage... and sum Pasta is the fake first episode of Season 2 on Inanimate Insanity, and the third "episode" of Enanimat Ensanetay. Coverage The episode starts with OJ greedily holding his suitcase full of money. Marshmallow asks if OJ is going to share it with the rest of them, but he says no, stating that it was his money. The scene then cuts to Apple on the destroyed Idiotic Island, who says she should probably get back to the normal island. She then runs up to Marshmallow and slaps her. When Marshmallow asks her why she did that, Apple replies that she wanted to, and laughs. Next, Paintbrush and Paper are seen sitting together, when MePhone4 appears next to them. Paper surprisingly remarks that MePhone4 is back, and that he is skinny. MePhone4 explains he had liposuction, but suddenly, a cookie appears in his hand, which he eats, causing him to become obese again. Lightbulb excitedly asks MePhone4 if he was there for season 2, saying that she wants to join, as her voice deepens and the camera zooms in on her face. MePhone then says that he is ''there for season 2, but that she couldn't join. He then says that the players for season 2 are Cabbage and Pasta, who pop up mysteriously. Knife says that this doesn't make sense, but is cut of by a shocked and saddened Lightbulb, who screams "Nooooooo!" over the fact that she can't join as the camera zooms in again. MePhone responds by saying that he doesn't care. Baseball asks if that means if they're not in season 2. Marshmallow agrees, grabbing Paintbrush and saying that they all were confirmed for season 2. Yin-Yang then appears, saying that he can't forget about him, as the screen zooms in and shakes. Bomb then appears and says that he's not in season 2 anyways, so he decides to blow up, killing all of them in the process. MePhone tells the two contestants that their first challenge was to "jump into that hole over there." Screaming, both Cabbage and Pasta jump into the hole, and don't emerge. MePhone then guesses that the hole killed both of them. Apple then says she was so happy that they died. Salt then asks what happens now. Pepper angrily states to Salt that that was her line, but Salt tells her she doesn't care. MePhone then says that there are zero contestants, and holds a sock that he says smells kind of like cheese. He then says that this is Inanimate Insanity Season 5, while on screen, the number 5 is crossed out and replaced with a 7. A "The next episode" sign appears while Mephone says that he doesn't really know what is going to happen. The sign then pans in on drops of blood in an inverted image while a scream is heard, ending the episode. Enanimat Ensanetay has been probably discontinued after that. Trivia *This is the longest Enanimat Ensanetay episode so far. *In the thumbnail, Apple and Marshmallow are in their normal models. '''Note: Though being part of a different series, this episode's trivia counts for the main series as well.' Gallery Category:Enanimat Ensaneta [[Category:Enanima [[Category:Enanimat Ensanetay Category:Enanimat Ensanetay Episo [[Category:Jokes Category:A to Z Category:Jokes Category:Enanimat Ensanetay Episodes Category:Enanimat Ensanetay